


A Shadow of Life

by Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Chokolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a poem by Kathleen Raine</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow of Life

I am the forgotten dead  
In the broken vault on the hill.

 

I am the wind whispering  
Through the trees, darkening  
The black night

 

I am the pale fog  
That rolls and swirls  
And plays with your mind.

 

I am the cracked tombstone  
With the obliterated name.

 

I am an open grave,  
A deep chasm  
That swallows life.

 

I am an overgrown maze  
Of hedges with no exit.

 

I am the chipped bell  
Hanging alone in the steeple,  
A melancholy reminder of the past.

 

I am a soul held to this earth  
By a faint shadow,  
Unable to rest in peace.


End file.
